Demain
by usuratonkachi9211
Summary: traduction. Attention ce one shot est une deathfic assez triste donc à ne pas lire si vous voulez pas déprimer. Fiction yaoi


Demain

Disclamer : Les personnages sont à oda bien sur qui ne le sait pas en même temps ? Mais l histoire appartient à un auteur très connu que j'aime beaucoup et je vous conseille de lire ces fictions.

Pairing: zoro/luffy of course.

Rating : T même si ça vaut un K+

Note de l'auteur : Alors voici une petite fiction qui n'est pas de moi mais de Wishing-for-a-Zoro-Plushie. Je n'ai fait que de traduire même si j'ai changé quelques phrases sinon ça aurait fait un truc assez bizarre. Bref en tout cas bonne lecture.

* * *

Demain ... demain est le jour où je vais lui dire comment je me sens vraiment. Je travaille avec lui au supermarché. Il est si stupide, mais tellement adorable. Il a un nom étrange, Monkey D Luffy, mais, mon nom n'est pas beaucoup mieux, Roronoa Zoro. Il est mon meilleur ami et je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose que moi, mais, si ce n'est pas le cas... Mais, je ne saurai jamais si je ne dis pas quelque chose, alors, oui. Demain, je vais lui dire.

Nous emballons des boîtes et nous travaillons en étroite collaboration, côte à côte. Il me fait beaucoup rire quand il trébuche sur ses propres pieds. Nous sommes en train de déjeuner. Il sourit, sans embarras et sans peur de ce que chacun pense. Il porte un chapeau de paille idiot, mais il semble bien sur ses cheveux noirs en désordre. Une chemise à manches courtes rouge et retroussé, un jean délavé bleu et des sandales en bois ornent ses pieds.

Il a un frère nommé Ace, qui est un paresseux, mais il a un tempérament calme et en plus il est cool. Sauf que Luffy resteras le seul pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment.

Demain. Certainement, je lui dirai demain.

Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais maintenant. Il est parti. Mort ! Alors qu'il marchait de son travail à sa maison, il a été heurté par une voiture.

Ace était dévasté et quand il avait sonné pour me le dire, il semblait si ... faible. Comment quelqu'un que j'aime pourrait-il seulement juste ... mourir? Je l'attendais pour le voir marcher, comme il a toujours l'habitude de faire, tenant son chapeau et une bouteille de rhum pour moi.

Stupide voiture! Stupide conducteur!

Les funérailles ont été un désastre. Pour moi en tout cas. Luffy avait l'air si paisible dans son cercueil. Ace m'avait demandé de me lever et dire quelques mots, ce que je fais. Mais, cela ne sonner pas juste. Comment faire pour expliquer en quelques mots la douleur que l'on ressent quand son unique amour meurt.

Des larmes coulent librement sur mes joues pendant que je parle.

Après l'enterrement, Ace m'annonce qu'il s'en va. Il me demande de nettoyer l'appartement de Luffy, car c'est pénible pour lui. Bien évidemment, je suis d'accord. Il me dit aussi que si je veux, je n'aurais qu'à vendre ou garder ce que je veux.

Plus jamais je ne voie, ni entend Ace et je ne compte pas sur lui pour revenir. Je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais.

Quand j'ai nettoyé l'appartement de Luffy, mon cœur s'était presque brisé car j'avais découvert son journal intime. Il était posé sur son lit. Il y avait une photo de lui sur la quatrième de couverture et quand j'ai retourné le livre ouvert, j'ai atterri sur la journée qui précéder la mort de Luffy.

_Cher journal, j'ai réalisé quelque chose hier. Un sentiment que j'ai depuis longtemps et que je comprends aujourd'hui. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je crois que je suis tombée amoureux. Je travail à côté de lui, il me laisse être moi-même et chaque fois que je suis autour de lui, je ne me sens jamais embarrassé. Je parie que tu ne peux pas deviner de qui je parle journal! C'est Roronoa Zoro._

À cela, je sentis mes genoux basculer et j'ai dû m'asseoir sur une chaise pour m'empêcher de m'évanouir. J'ai continué à lire, je pleure, mais je n'ose pas cligner des yeux de peur de manquer un mot important.

_Je l'aime et je ne sais pas comment lui faire savoir. Il est mon meilleur ami. S'il me rejette, alors, notre amitié ne sera jamais la même. Non Zoro est mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il m'accepterait, peu importe quoi, et nous trouverons un moyen de contourner cela. Alors, j'ai décidé de lui dire .Désoler. J'ai décidé que je ne peux pas garder sa caché longtemps. Je vais lui dire. Demain ... au travail._

Et la page c'est terminé. Puis une autre a commencé, il est évident que c'était Luffy qui avait écrit sur son retour de travail et que l'écriture a été un peu désordonnée.

_Cher journal, je ne lui est pas dit. Je veux dire, je pourrais, je sais, mais, mes mots m'avaient manqué. Chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui dire, j'ai trébuché sur mes propres pieds, j'ai trébuché sur mes mots ou tout simplement je suis parti en ligne droite. Je ressemblais vraiment à un idiot! Il a rit et ma confiance est partie ... bye bye! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, il est tellement adorable. Une fois de plus. Désolé, mais j'aime Roronoa Zoro._

Des larmes coulent encore de mes yeux quand ils ont suivies les écritures au stylo qui descendait la page. Je pense que c'est incroyable qu'il n'y ait pas de sang sur le livre et Ace doit l'avoir récupéré par la police quand ils avaient fini leurs enquêtes. Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas garder pour lui, je ne sais pas. Mon opinion est faite. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je prends l'agenda dans mes bras, je le tiens près de moi quand je me dirige vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Je prends la petite bouteille blanche qui détient le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître la douleur. Les petits objets ronds, blancs comme la bouteille d'où ils venaient, tombent dans ma main. Deux, puis quatre, puis six, puis dix, et encore vingt ne semblent pas assez.

Trente devrait le faire. Ils ne descendent pas facilement, et j'ai du avalé au moins deux tasses d'eau, mais je l'ai fais. Ils sont tous partis et ma vision diminue. Je tombe au sol, les bras encore enveloppé autour du journal, quand ma vision s'éteint et quand je ferme les yeux. Les épais rideaux de la mort se lève pour révéler mon amour qui m'attend. Nous saurons de nouveau ensemble.

A jamais…

* * *

voila petite review? bien évidemment je l'ai ferai passer a l'auteur.


End file.
